


Shattered Dream X Night

by anna98120



Category: undertale(Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna98120/pseuds/anna98120
Kudos: 17





	Shattered Dream X Night

*NSFW  
*cp是Shattered dream X Nightmare [月饼]  
*请注意是碎梦和月饼  
*OOC和渣文笔  
*保持你的决心  
Nightmare醒了过来，目光所见之处只有黑暗。  
过了一会视线勉勉强强适应了眼前的黑暗，从勉强辨认出的周身附近堆积的那些箱子和物件来看，还有空气中那若有若无的潮湿霉味，他似乎身处某处仓库之中。颅内仍然有几分昏昏沉沉的感觉，他抬起骨指揉了揉仍然隐约作痛的脑袋，内心不由得思索起自己是怎么到这里的。  
那之前他和往常一样坐在情绪之树下看书，随后身前忽然传来些许类似脚步的声音，几乎没怎么思考本能性的让他认为又是平日里欺负他的那些欺凌者来临，带着几分惊慌失措他合上了书本抬头看去，可目光所及处并没有任何人影。于是他一时之间不由得怀疑起是否是内心过于害怕那些人所致出现了几分幻听的症状，正打算继续看书脑袋上却突兀传来痛感和明显与什么相撞的声响。  
那之后他就失去了意识，随后醒过来后就在这里了。“所以，这又是他们欺负自己新的方式吗？把自己敲晕后然后丢进了这里？”想到这点后他不由的露出几分苦涩笑容，但不管如何他必须得想办法抓紧回去，否则dream回来后找不到他一定会担心他的。于是他支撑起身体慢慢从地上站了起来，仔细打量着身边有没有能帮助他出去的东西。  
突然，他身后再次传来细微的脚步声，尽管很小但在寂静无声的仓库中却显得尤其的明显。听到背后那不断接近着自己的脚步声后他身体明显变得僵硬起来，几乎下意识的想要扭转身体看看对方是谁。只是还没来得及扭转身子便被对方从背后推倒在地上，于是他近乎本能性的不断挣扎着想要挣脱开对方的控制——但对方力量比他的大出很多。  
随后他明显感到对方手指用力拉扯起他的脑袋抬起，还未等反应过来眼前便陷入一片黑暗，视觉忽然被剥夺让他感到几分惊慌失措。随后从面骨传来的感知让他勉强分辨出似乎是布料蒙在他的眼眶位置，于是骨指抬起按在布料处摸索着想要将布料扯下。  
随后骨指被对方用力抓住，痛感从骨指处传来让他不由自主的发出一声痛苦呜咽声音。紧接着腕骨处明显被什么带有几丝滑腻感觉的条状东西紧紧缠绕住彻底无法挣脱开来，于是他只能带着无力的感觉松开仍抓着不放的布料。过往的经验告诉他反抗并没有用处，只会让欺凌他的家伙们更加肆无忌惮，于是他只能暗自祈祷着这次的欺凌能早点结束。  
随后身子忽然被对方翻转过来，透过暗色的布料他无法看清这次欺负他的对象只能勉强分辨出一个人形在他面前。眼前阴影忽然加深了许多仿佛是对方伏低了身子，之后身上忽然多出一个人的重量，膝盖骨明显感到痛感传来让他闷哼一声却也没说出任何求饶话语。紧接着衣领被对方抓住拉扯于是只能被迫着抬起上身，眸子虽然无法看到对方却能感到对方轻微的呼吸打在他的面骨上，勉强判断出对方似乎在端详着他现在的表情。对方另一只手忽然隔着下身布料抚摸着他的盆骨边缘，私密处边缘被如此抚摸让他身体本能性的变得僵硬，片刻后反应过来终是不由的开口；“请......请停下。”对方听到了他的话语后却没有停下抚摸的行为反而愈加带着几分变本加厉的趋势，随后骨指忽然松开了他的衣领向下滑去，衣服之间的细微摩擦声清晰可闻。紧接着上衣忽被对方解开还未等反应过来便被对方粗暴拉开，肋骨与空气接触的瞬间让他不由自主打了个寒颤。  
到了此等地步如果他还不明白对方想要做的事情那可就太过迟钝了。“停下......不要......”他声音愈加惊慌扭动着身子挣扎的愈加剧烈。仿佛对他如此行为感到几分不满，束缚着腕骨处明显变得更紧，腕骨宛若要被勒断的痛感传递至颅内让他声音中不由自主沾染上几分哭腔内心却愈加害怕。随后他脖骨处明显传来被什么舔吮的感觉，勉强扭动几下臂骨想要将对方推开。对方似乎被他的臂骨撞到了什么地方随后发出一声了极轻的闷哼声，还未等他内心浮现几丝喜悦感觉双臂便被对方抬起推到了上方。紧接着对方忽然几分用力啃咬在了他的锁骨上，痛感让他几乎就要直接哭了出来。“呜......停下。”锁骨被顺着不住细细舔咬，痛感和隐约快感交织传递至他颅内，在视觉被剥夺的情况下快感和痛感都被放大了许多，虽然口中仍然说着让对方停下但不知何时起夹杂了隐约喘息的声音在里面，呼吸声也明显变得急促了起来。  
对方似乎敏锐察觉到了他的变化发出了一声明显的嗤笑声，不知为何那声音带着几分让他感到熟悉的感觉却又无法仔细分辨出在哪里听到过这个声音。还未等他反应过来双腿忽被对方几分用力分开，即使无法看到目前的姿势颅内也几乎能想象出来现在的姿势有多另骨羞耻。紧接着尾骨处忽然明显被对方膝盖顶住不由得扭动身子却无力挣脱开来。随后对方顺着肋骨纹络舔舐下去，被舔舐所带来的隐约快感让他口中所发出的喘息的声音逐渐提高了许多，体温也随之逐渐升高，在此等情况下他明显感知到有魔力逐渐凝聚到盆骨处。  
感知到身体的变化后他口中发出的请求声不由自主的沾染上了几分颤音几分哭腔，眼眶间明显有泪水凝聚出来。尽管已经到了如此地步他却仍盼望着对方会停下如此的行为，而对方却仍然沉默着没有发出任何的声音。口中忽被对方指头探入不由的让他愣住片刻，对方手指却在他口中不住抽动着用力触碰着口腔内壁。片刻后他反应过来本能性的想要合上嘴巴狠狠咬住对方手指，只是下颌关节处已然被对方手指卡住只能被迫保持在张口的姿势。对方手指忽然触碰到他柔软舌头本能性的想要躲开，对方却宛如逗弄猎物那般不住触碰着他舌尖，舌头终是无处可躲只能被迫任由了对方这如同玩弄一般的行为。口中被迫发出类似呜咽抽噎的声音被迫不断舔吮着对方的手指，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角溢出不断滑下，在这种情况下魔法器官终是彻底凝聚成型，而感知到自己身下明显的变化后他眼眶边凝聚的泪水终是滑落下来。而对方也察觉到了他身下的变化后终是将指头从他的口中抽离出来。  
“求你了......快停下，”他近乎是哭喊着对着看不到的对方不断哀求着。而对方却无视了他的哭喊声直接将他的下身衣物拉了下来，魔法器官彻底暴露在空中的刹那他的身体不由得轻颤。被不知道的人如此注视着变得这样的自己让他内心的羞耻感翻涌而来，面骨上有明显发热的感觉。随后器官上忽然落下了带着几分凉意的液体不由得让他身体愈加发颤，明显感知到冰凉液体顺着腿根滑落几分沾染于穴缝处滑落于地上打湿了身下的地面。随后穴口被对方手指抵住片刻近乎是强行完全挤入穴内，传递回颅内的异物感和痛感不断交替让他口中发出的哭声和带着痛苦意味的呻吟声明显提高了许多。  
对方手指在他穴中几乎是快速搅动着，传来的难受感觉让他口中发出更多的抽噎声音，尽管穴壁近乎本能性的分泌着液体想要缓解这份感觉，但那不适感仍然十分强烈。紧接着器官前段忽被须状一样滑腻却带着几分柔软感觉的东西轻柔握住，随后柱体被那东西套弄的快感让他口中不由自主的溢出几声呻吟的声音，注意力稍微被吸引了过去倒是稍微忽视了之前后面传来的不适感觉。  
不知何时起他的口中再无抽噎的声音，而对方手指忽然从他后穴内退了出去不由得让他愣住了片刻。随后便感到穴口处被比手指粗得多得多的东西抵住，还未等他反应过来对方性器便将整根完全没入了进去，后穴被强行完全撑开的痛感让他再次哭了出来。“这很疼.....求你了，快停下吧。”对方却和之前一样完全不在乎着他的哀求声将他大腿稍微抬高了一部分，随后便开始抽动着那物。  
痛感不断传回颅内让他口中溢出更多破碎的哀求声，恐惧感和绝望感交织在内心深处让他想要身上的“恶魔”马上停下如此这般在他身上发泄欲望一样的行为却也无能为力，只能无助抽噎着盼望着对方早点停下如此的行为。于是情绪终是愈加崩溃，最后只是本能性的将弟弟的名字叫了出来仿佛是要向那不在这里的弟弟求救一样。  
“呜......d......dream，救......”情绪崩溃中本能喊出的求助话语还未完全说出，身上的那家伙却忽然停下了动作，只是他并没有注意到对方的停滞。过了片刻后对方忽然重新开始了动作，只是动作却忽然明显轻柔了许多，终是察觉到几分快感让他口中溢出了几分不那么痛苦的呻吟声。随后明显的快感不断从尾椎处顺着脊椎传递到颅内，忽被对方顶到敏感位置的舒适感让他不由得发出甜腻许多的叫声。从后穴处传来的萎靡水声已然无法忽视，不知何时起他反而有几分主动配合着对方的趋势，而在此等情况下他竟然有了几分要被对方送到顶端的感觉，于是片刻终是发出一声呻吟声后到达了顶端。随后忽被对方搂入怀中还未等反应过来对方要做什么，穴内就忽然被灌入热液，片刻后反应过来的不适感让他微微扭动了上身却也没能挣脱开对方怀抱。  
随后蒙在眼眶上的暗色布料忽然顺着面骨滑了下来——或许是之前那几分过于激烈的动作将那暗色布料本就弄松了不少，而此时就恰巧掉了下来。眼前重获光明而对方似乎还没有反应过来，于是尽管眸子还有几分在失焦的状态却是本能性的看向了那个对他做出了这种事情的家伙。只是在看清的那一瞬间让他眸子不由得缩小——尽管那家伙全身被黑色的液体包裹着，他却还是从那自己无比熟悉的头箍中认出了对方的身份。于是他声音发颤，几乎是本能性的想要确认一样的叫出了对方的名字。  
“D......dream?”  
对方暗金色的眸子里仍然是愕然甚至带着几分惊讶的神色甚至没发现他已经松开了缠绕在他腕骨处的暗色触须，尽管身体明显感到几分疲倦他却仍然强撑着身体想要抚上对方的面骨。眼前的情况实在超出了他的认知，内心感受到的心疼感觉让他迫切想要知道弟弟到底发生了什么。然而对方却忽然反应了过来随后他被什么狠狠打中脑袋后随后视线再次变得模糊起来，于是内心里充斥着的疑问却也没来得及问出口，最后视线所定格在的却是对方那带着几分冷漠神色望着他的眸子。  
“哥哥......你还好吗？醒一醒......”再次睁开眼眶他所看到的却是自己所熟悉的那个宛若金色的太阳一样的弟弟。“哥哥......你去哪里了？我已经到处找了你快一天了.....我真的很担心你，哥哥。”此时dream面骨上少见的浮现了显而易见的担忧神色，金色双眸正注视着他。  
于是这时候他才发现他身处于一片森林之中，身上衣服正整整齐齐的穿在他的身上。“所以之前的是荒唐的梦境吗？”他不由得这么想着，抬起了不知为何有些疼痛的骨手想要撑起身子。却在瞥见腕骨缝隙处不由得身体陷入僵直——尽管被衣袖遮掩住了可他还是瞥见了几道浅浅的黑色液体沾染在腕骨并不明显的位置上。  
“怎么了吗，哥哥？”dream看着他忽然陷入僵直不由得轻轻问了问他。  
于是他沉默着看着眼前的弟弟，很难将他和之前那样用冷漠神色看着他的浑身流动着黑色液体的弟弟联系起来。明明弟弟是那个受大家欢迎的那个，到底是哪里出了问题才会让弟弟变成那副样子？  
但不管如何，他都想要保护好弟弟。于是他勉强露出笑容，对弟弟说道；“我没事，我们回去吧。”


End file.
